You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch
|composer=|lyricist= |date=1966|publisher=|specials=''How the Grinch Stole Christmas!'' Home Alone "A Very Glee Christmas"}}" " is a song whose music was composed by and lyrics written by for the 1966 animated adaptation of Seuss' storybook This song has been a classic favorite of all Grinch fans everywhere. Made popular by the late Thurl Ravenscroft (best known for his vocal talents as mascot ), it made its mark with children and the young at heart who still remember the classic Dr. Seuss character. The song was originally going to be sung by Boris Karloff, but instead sung by Thurl Ravenscroft, due to Karloff's only narration. In the 2000 film adaptation, sang his own rendition, and on , a rock version of the song (performed by Korn) used to be played during the Christmas holidays. In the Glee special "A Very Glee Christmas", it featured performing the song alongside the series' cast. For the 2018 CGI movie adaptation, it got covered by with a backup children's chior. Parody versions of the song appeared in (in the episode "The Freakazoid", during a crime spree by the Lobe), The Simpsons (in "'Tis the Fifteenth Season") and (in "How the Finch Stole Christmas"). Album releases * How the Grinch Stole Christmas! (1966) * Nick at Nite: A Classic Cartoon Christmas * How the Grinch Stole Christmas: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack (2000) * Glee: The Music, the Christmas Album * Kidz Bop Christmas * Dr. Seuss' The Grinch: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack (2018) Lyrics Original version Dr. Seuss wanted to make certain that the Grinch was not to be liked, even though he was the main character in the story, so he thought up the most disgusting descriptions about him. The song plays in three parts in the animated cartoon. The first two verses are played when the Grinch is creating his Santa suit: :You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch :You really are a heel :You're as cuddly as a cactus :And as charming as an eel, Mr. Gri-inch... :You're a bad banana with a... greasy black peel! :You're a monster, Mr. Grinch :Your heart's an empty hole :Your brain is full of spiders :You've got garlic in your soul, Mr. Gri-inch... :I wouldn't touch you with a... 39½-foot pole! The second two verses are played when he is in the first of the Whos' houses. :You're a vile one, Mr. Grinch :You have termites in your smile :You have all the tender sweetness :Of a seasick crocodile, Mr. Gri-inch... :Given the choice between the two of you, :I'd take the seasick crocodile! :You're a rotter, Mr. Grinch :You're the King of Sinful Sots :Your heart's a dead tomato splotch :With moldy purple spots, Mr. Gri-inch... :You're a three-decker sauerkraut and toadstool sandwich... with arsenic sauce! The last two verses play later, as the Grinch continues his theft spree through the other Whos' houses. :You nauseate me, Mr. Grinch :With a nauseous super "Naus" :You're a crooked, jerky jockey :And you drive a crooked "Hoss", Mr. Gri-inch... :Your soul is an appalling dung heap, :Overflowing with the most disgraceful assortment of rubbish imaginable, :Mangled up in tangled-up knots! :You're a foul one, Mr. Grinch :You're a nasty-wasty skunk :Your heart is full of unwashed socks :Your soul is full of gunk, Mr. Gri-inch... :The three words that best describe you are as follows, and I quote: :"Stink... stank... stunk!" The version of the song featured on the adjacent album release rearranges the order of the lyrics in the later three verses. Verses four and five have their last lines switched around, and also, the fourth verse switches places entirely with the sixth verse. Also, the "most disgraceful assortment of rubbish imaginable" line is modified to say "assortment of deplorable rubbish". In the 2000 adaptation, the song ends on the "seasick crocodile" line. 2018 version This is performed at the beginning of the movie in the protagonist's (and his dog Max's) introduction scene. The lyric video interprets it with scenes from the movie, promotional animations, and the characteristics about the protagonist himself. You're the mean one You real-ly are a Hee-eeee-el You're as cud-dly as a cac-tus You're charm-ing as an ee-llll-l :Mr. Grinch You're a bad ba-na-na :Mr. Grinch With a gree-sy black pe-eeee-el You're a vi-le one You're got ter-mites in your smi-iiii-ile You have all the ten-der sweet-ness of a sea-sick croc-o-dile :Mr. Grinch You're a foul one Friends, you don't have none I wouldn't touch you with a 39½ foot po-ooo-ole You're a monster Your heart's an empty hole You have gar-rrrr--lic (You have garlic) in-nnnn your soul-llll :You have garlic in your soul :Mr. Grinch All them smiles homie, I turn 'em frowns All them de-cor-ations I tear 'em down You can ask Max I don't play a-round :A-yo TBF... Category:Songs Category:Villain songs